


Tittastic

by Krystal_Twi



Series: Some Lewd things... [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boobjob, DreamMare - Freeform, Dreamtale, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, NSFW, Nightmare is a tease and knows it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Titjob, blowjob, well...hints to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: It's been a few days since Dream and Nightmare were able to have some 'alone' time. It has been driving Dream crazy. All he wants is his beautiful bride to be, but life is busy for the pair.That doesn't stop Nightmare from teasing Dream and driving Dream crazy.Sequel to "Doing a Few Lewd Things"





	Tittastic

**Author's Note:**

> Dreammare series is just my excuse to practice porn. Sue me. 
> 
> THIS ONE SUCKS LIKE HELL
> 
> it didn't come out like i wanted and i never wrote a boobjob before, but here ya go. enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> the plot does dramatically change to Nightmare during the sex scene. I make it awkward....

Too say Dream was frustrated, was an understatement. It has been a few days since he and Nightmare messed around. It has been a busy few days that left little to no time for them to have some alone time. 

 

It was driving Dream crazy. He wanted to grab Nightmare and kiss him, hold him close and make him squirm beneath him. Instead, they were sitting through a board meeting about the plans for their wedding. The council members going over every little detail, down to every petal of every flower.

 

Nightmare sat beside him. His posture straight and eyes focused on every word spoken. The dress he adorned was silky, simple and for once was a creamy color. Opposite than his normal dark colors. The top gave a peak to his ecto breasts he had summoned, hiding it enough to be appropriate. Dream let his eyes linger on Nightmare’s cleavage for a split second, he was in a perfect position to leer down Nightmare's dress and get away with it. 

 

The light bounced off Nightmare perfectly, making his eyelights sparkle. Dream couldn't believe he was this lucky to marry this monster. This smart, beautiful, mischievous monster who could tell- why was there a hand on his knee.

 

Dream glanced down to see a skeletal hand placed on his knee. He looked up at Nightmare. He looked at Dream with a bored ‘what?’ face until turning back to the council members. Dream slowly looked away, his eye darting back to Nightmare one last time before trying to refocus on the council. 

 

They were talking about the timing now. How long they wanted the speeches to be and when Nightmare should walk down the aisle. Dream didn't get why it had to be so strict on the timing. As long as there was a wedding, they should be haaaAAand on his crotch! 

 

Dream glaced to Nightmare and then quickly to the hand in between his legs. his fingers were firmly rubbing circles over Dream’s lap. Dream’s own face lit up like a flame. 

 

“-you think, Prince Dream?” Dream’s head snapped up. His eyelights have shrunk down and body tensed. 

 

“What?”

 

The council member sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Where do you wish for you and your bride to say your vows?” The hand on his crotch was now practically palming him. He bit back whine.

 

“I- I thi- um-” 

 

“I think what Prince Dream is trying to say is that he wants to see the place the ceremony will be held, ” Nightmare was quick to chime in. His stare leveling with the head counselor. “After all, mental imagery can only do so much. If this is to be a royal wedding, it should be done right, ” 

 

Nightmare’s hand moved off of Dream’s crotch to rub at the inside of Dream’s thigh as he spoke. His fingers almost brushing against the tent in Dream's pants. Nightmare's expression remained blank as he kept his eyes locked on the monster in front of them. 

* * *

 

The game the other was playing out was unfair. They had been granted to see where their ceremony would be held. Nightmare was walking right in front of him. His eyelights wander up and down the other’s backside rather than focusing on the area around them. 

 

Dream’s eyes watch as Nightmare's hips swayed seductively. His butt was in arm’s reach and how Dream wanted to reach out and grab the other. Flashes of nights not too long ago where Dream was grabbing a handful of Nightmare's ass ran through his mind. The ecto flesh overflowing between his fingers as he had squeezed the two orbs, pulling his soon to be bride closer. Their tongue intertwining as moans echoed in the air. 

 

“This is where the reception should be held, ” Dream grit his teeth. The reminder that they were not alone did nothing to help the magic that felt like electric in his marrow. 

 

Nightmare froze in front of him, causing Dream to walk right into him. Right into Nightmare's trap. Dream could feel the way Nightmare slyly arched his back. Just enough to press his butt into Dream's pelvis. 

 

His hands went straight to Nightmare's hips, his finger clenching as his breath hitched. He fought his magic from forming in his pelvis as he ground his teeth. Nightmare looked over his shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face for a millisecond before confusion and shock replaced it.

 

“Sorry, Prince Dream. I didn't know you were standing so close,” Nightmare said, his voice holding fake apologies. Dream knew what the other was doing and it wasn't fair. Nightmare took a step forward, walking right out of Dream's gasp. He didn't go far, however. He stayed right in arms reach.

 

“This place is spacious and wonderful in all, ” Nightmare chimed, he folded his hands in front of him. His eyes sparkling in amusement. “It will definitely work for the ceremony. What do you think, Prince Dream?”

 

Dream took a breath, his eyesockets shutting for a brief second before opening and locking eyes with the counselor. He gave them a soft smile, pretending to eye the surrounding for a second.

 

“It is rather lovely. It will be the perfect setting, ” He said, his fingers clenching. The counselor beamed at the praise before turning back around. they pointed to random places and talked about who would sit where.

 

Dream, while the counselor was distracted, grabbed Nightmare butt. He felt Nightmare freeze under his hand, eyelights glancing to Dream. Two could play this game. Nightmare, once he got over his original shock, smiled. His head snapping to the counselor. 

 

“This is all nice,” The monster turned to them, dream quickly let his hand fall. “However, I feel like I still don’t know much for the imagery. You wouldn’t happen to have an designs, would you?” The counselor smiled and nodded their head. 

 

“Yes! They are in the head councils office! I’ll go get them right away!” The monster turned and walked towards one of the nearest exits to the left. Their walk was quick but graceful. “I’ll be right back!” Once out of sight, dream felt a tug on his sleeve. 

 

“In here,” Nightmare pulled on Dream’s sleeve. Dream found himself being shoved into the nearest closet. He made a pained noise when his body collided with the nearest wall, only for it to be muffled by Nightmare’s mouth. Dream's golden eyes snapped into hearts before sliding close. 

 

Dream raised a hand to cup Nightmare's cheek, kissing the other back. His other hand trailed down his mate's curves softly before grasping his hip and pulling him closer. His knee nudging in between Nightmare’s legs. 

 

Nightmare’s body melted into Dream's and pressed his body into his. The hand left his cheek and grabbed his lower back side, pulling him closer to his lover. 

 

One of Nightmare's own hands caressed Dream’s ribs as the other wrapped around his neck. Kissing the other deeper as he rubbed his body against Dream's. They didn't have long before the counselor came back, so they had to act fast. 

 

Nightmare broke away from the kiss, causing Dream to whine. “you’re being a tease!” Dream got out. 

 

Nightmare raised an eyebrow bone. his hand sliding down to rub at the hardening ecto dick in dream’s pants. “Oh really? I couldn't tell,” Nightmare squeezed Dream through his pants.

 

“You're going to be sarcastic now?” Dream groaned in a mixture of both pleasure and annoyance. His mates face went blank for a second.

 

“I'm always sarcastic, ” 

 

Nightmare's hand slipped into his pants, fingers grazing the tip of Dream's dick before pulling his hand back. Dream began to wonder what he ever did to piss off his Nighty to this point. A pitiful whine escaped Dream, he moved his hips to chase Nightmare’s hand.

 

“nightmare, come one!” He plead, the weeks of nothing finally getting to the young prince. He stared at Nightmare, not missing Nightmare’s playful smirk. “We don’t have much time,” Nightmare shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You say that like it will encourage me, Dream,” Nightmare leaned closer. His eyelights dancing with mirth. He pressed a kiss to Dream’s collarbone. “But I’m not the one falling apart at the seams,” His voice whispering against Dream’s skull. 

 

Dream turned his head, kissing Nightmare desperately. His love knew how to press his buttons, buttons even Dream didn’t know about. Nightmare kissed back, his tongue meeting Dream’s. Dream moved his hips to meet Nightmare’s. Moaning into the kiss, Nightmare swore under his breath and pulled back. An annoyed look flashing in the other’s purple eyelights.

 

“Really? So impatient,” Nightmare tsked. His hips moving to meet Dream’s, slow and deliberate. Dream whined. It’s been way to long. Nightmare kissed Dream again, slower and deeper than before. His hand teasing the tip of Dream’s dick. His fingers wiggling as they rubbed at his lower stomach. Dream’s own hands were holding onto Nightmare’s own waist, rubbing at he ecto flesh beneath the dress. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Nightmare pulled back, putting some distance between the pair. Dream tried to chase after his mate, only to be stopped with a hand to his chest, pressing him back into the behind him. 

 

“No touching,” 

 

Nightmare let his tongue loll out, his fingers skillfully began to unbutton his dresses top. Dream swallowed the magic that filled his mouth as he watched as Nightmare’s breast was uncovered. Stars, Nightmare was too attractive for his own good. Dream didn’t know how he would have handled it if Nightmare was betrothed to someone else. 

 

his body was graceful, his hands pulled his dress apart further, revealing his body more. Dream reached his hands out to help Nightmare shimmy out of his dress, only to be pressed back against the wall. Nightmare smiled up at him. His breast now free from the dress, making the younger one drool. 

 

“I thought I said, ‘no touching’?”  Nightmare purred. His hand gripping Dream’s arm, rubbing it in a taunting manner. He pressed his boobs against Dream’s chest. 

 

“you did?” Dream asked, his eyes trailing down to Nightmare’s tits. “I suddenly lost my hearing.” Nightmare rolled his eyelights. He stepped back from Dream and fell to his knees. A sigh of annoyance escaping the lovely bride to be.

 

Nightmare’s eyes locked with Dream’s. His hands grabbing onto the hem of his pants. “You’re lucky, I’m forgiving,” He pulled down his pants, Dream’s member bouncing free, a relieved sigh escaping Dream. 

 

Nightmare licked the tip of Dream’s dick. His nose scrunching from the taste, something he still wasn’t quite over yet. A hiss came from Dream from the contact. It was almost too easy. Nightmare let his eyesockets fall shut, his tongue swirling around the tip before taking him in his mouth.

 

“S-shit,” Breathless, Dream’s hand found Nightmare’s skull. He didn’t press on Nightmare's head, but he didn’t leave much room or the other move back. His eyes sliding shut. His own head hitting the wall behind him. He hummed in appreciation as Nightmare’s talented tongue slide across the underside of his dick.

 

Nightmare opened his eyes to watch his future husband. His face full of bliss. Nightmare wouldn’t ever admit that he adored seeing the prince like this. Dream wouldn’t ever let him live it down. Nightmare rolled his eyes at the thought. 

 

Nightmare took more of Dream into his mouth. The strong musky scent of Dream filled Nightmare’s senses. Nightmare still has trouble taking Dream all the way. It would take a lot of practice on Nightmare’s part before he could take Dream all the way. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t pleasure Dream in his own way.

 

Nightmare took as much as he could into his mouth, wiggling his tongue before giving a final soft suck and letting his head up. 

 

Nightmare swiped his tongue across his mouth. Savoring the taste, even if it still made him want shiver at the overbearing taste. He looked to Dream with a half-lidded gaze. He straightened his back, letting his hand rub up and down against Dream's thighs. 

 

Dream opened his eyes when Nightmare left him. He looked down to see Nightmare letting the sleeves of his dress fall off completely. 

 

Nightmare groped his breast, sighing as his fingers brushed against his nipples. He leaned his body against Dream’s. His breast pressing against Dream’s cock. Nightmare pressed a kissed to Dream’s lower stomach, hearing  Dream take in a sharp breath.

 

Nightmare pulled his breast apart, letting the harden member slip in between them. He squeezed his boobs together, watching as Dream got swallowed up by Nightmare’s breast. 

 

“night?” Dream’s voice had the future queen to look up. Nightmare could see love and lust. His eye lidded, it sent a shiver down Nightmare’s spine. Not breaking eye contact, he moved his breast in an upward motion. Dream let out a long groan. 

It seemed to be working. He slowly worked his breast up and down. It was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be. It caused a burn to ignite between his breasts. it hurt but the pain wasn't... unpleasurable? 

Nightmare huffed as he moved his breast up and down. this was a lot more work than a simple blowjob. But Dream’s face made it worth it. He pressed his breast together tighter. 

 

“Nighty!” Dream moaned, canting his hips up into the softness. It wasn't like a blow job or handjob. It didn't feel bad though. It felt fucking amazing. Seeing Nightmare on his knees, breasts out in the open and consuming his cock. Nightmare was biting tongue as he watched Dream's dick move in between his mounds. 

 

Nightmare, despite the dull burn between his body, smiled teasingly up at his fiance. He lowered his head and wrapped his tongue around Dream’s tip. He kept his mouth a bit, so every time Dream thrusted, his tip would enter Nightmare’s mouth. Nightmare moaned around the tip, moving his breast faster. He could taste precum leaking from Dream, he could also feel it smearing on his chin when the tip left his mouth. Stars, he was a mess. 

 

‘ _ Please don't let that monster come back anytime soon,’  _ Nightmare plead. Last thing he needed or wanted was those damn servants spreading rumors of him being a whore.

 

“n-nightmare,” Dream’s voice was shaky as if he was holding everything from being loud. Nightmare let the tip fall from his mouth, a smirk dancing across his face.

 

“You close?” Dream nodded his quickly, a whine escaping him. “Then come for me, Dream,” He took the tip back into his mouth, swirling his tongue round the tip, as he moved his breast faster, ignoring the burn that came along with each movement.

Dream’s hand covered his mouth, trying to stifle the desperate moans that tried to escape. He had to stay quiet. He leaned his head back harshly, pleasure raking his entire being. He was so close. Nightmare… The knot in him was getting tighter and tighter. Stars, almost there. 

 

“Prince Dream?” 

 

Dream’s body went rigid, his vision turning white as he stifled a moan. cum splattered across Nightmare’s face and breast. The afterglow as quickly destroyed once he realized it wasn’t Nightmare that called out to him.

 

Nightmare went rigid at the voice, instantly backing away from Dream and standing up. Forgetting about the cum that was still dripping down his breasts and onto his dress. Nightmare looked over towards the door and then back to his mate. Shit…

 

Dream reached down and quickly yanked his pants up, not missing a beat. He leaned in and gave Nightmare a chaste kissed. “Shortcut, I’ll handle her,” Dream whispered. Nightmare nodded his head. Out of the two of them, Nightmare was definitely the messiest. Be harder to explain the purple stains now on his dress. Be suspicious if they were both gone. 

 

With a soft pop Nightmare was gone, Dream was quick to miss his bride to be. Hopefully, he will get to repay the favor soon. Dream smoothed out his pants and fixed his shirt. He got everything in order just as the door to the room opened. Dream looked behind him to see the council member staring at him in confusion.

 

“My Prince, what are you doing in the closet?” 

 

Dream took a moment before thinking of a response, “Prince Nightmare slipped and fell on some cloth while you were gone. I was just putting away the article of cloth.” The council looked horrified at the thought that their future queen got hurt on their accord. 

 

“Is the young prince alright?” Dream nodded his head. If by alright you mean covered in Dream’s cum and looking like a hot mess, then yes. Yes, he was. Stars, Dream wanted to race off to Nightmare and help him ‘clean up’. Dream mentally shook his head. 

 

“He hurt his pelvis so I sent Nightmare up to his room. He should be fine,” Dream said smoothly. “Speaking of my bride to be,” He let his voice trail off. His eyes casting to section of the castle where his Nighty was. “if you don’t mind-”

 

The council member shook their head quickly. “No, no, of course, I don’t! I’ll set a time next week for further inspections for the royal ceremony,” quick to please, this one was. Dream nodded his head and briskly walked out of the closet, pushing past the council member. 

 

With a pop, he shortcutted out of the area, coldness gripping his soul for a millisecond before he was behind a naked Nightmare. Nightmare didn’t notice him, he was too busy to wiping off Dream’s cum before it dried. 

 

Dream let his eyes wander up and down the other’s body. Noticing the wetness that was in between Nightmare’s thighs. A smile found its way onto his face. his poor bride.  

 

Dream wrapped his arms around Nightmare’s waist. Pulling the other’s naked body towards him, earning a gasp of surprise. Nightmare kicking his shin out of reflex. Dream chuckled, kissing Nightmare’s collarbone.

 

“You scared me, you asshole,” A growl rumbled from Nightmare. Dream hummed his response, barely listening as he let his hands run across Nightmare’s beautiful and plump ecto body. 

 

Dream peppered kissed against Nightmare’s neck. Nightmare sighed and leaned his head to the side. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled, one hand grabbing the plump breast, twinking the nipple in between his fingers.

 

Nightmare snorted, his nose wrinkling. He arched his back, a fond smile grazing Nightmare’s skull. “No, you aren’t,” Nightmare turned around in Dream’s arms, wrapped his arms around dream’s neck, kissing him.  

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare is into masochism, but still hasnt figured it out completely yet. 
> 
> (one of the council members knew what was happening but let it slide. Its their future king and queen, what are they gonna do?)
> 
> i dont know what im doing. im not going to lie XD see any misspelling or bad grammar, let me know!
> 
> I hope you liked and enjoyed. Leave a comment if you did! 
> 
> Will there be a part 4? Unsure, maybe if I decide to..already have an idea but dont think i will do it.


End file.
